Princess Die
by Master Gaga
Summary: Kurt sings a song to Puck, telling him exactly how he feels. The song makes Puck realize he's not alone, and that he can be loved. One-shot, also an explanation to my readers about why some of my stories have...disappeared.


_So…this is me apologizing. A couple of days ago I posted a story called Erotica, and somebody reported this story as inappropriate. Well, I know who this person was and quite frankly, I don't wish anything bad to this person. I just wish they didn't have to take out their problems on my work. Anyways, this is a one-shot I wrote. It wasn't meant to be published because it was something very dear to me, but I thought; "why not share it, and use it as an apology?" So…this is "Princess Die". Technically, this takes place in Season 2, around the time Dave starts bullying Kurt._

* * *

_Princess Die_

_Puck's POV_

For an entire week, Mr. Schue gives us total freedom; he tells us our assignment for the week is to perform a solo that reflects how we are feeling. The whole club is excited by this, and Rachel kicks the week off by performing Celine Dion's _My Heart Will Go On._

Then, the following day, Mercedes sort of makes Rachel look like a fool by performing Madonna's _She's Not M_e. It's not explicitly addressed to Rachel, but most of the club knows it is. Rachel doesn't seem faced by this, however. She even claps.

The following days are filled with love songs; Finn sings Britney Spears' _Touch of My Hand_, totally oblivious to the real meaning of the song. Santana and Brittany follow, performing a lovely ballad, _All I Need, _by Christina Aguilera. They get a standing ovation. Tina and Mike follow, concluding the love song days, by singing (well, Tina sung will Mike did some weird dancing) Lykke Li's _Silent My Song._

Then, I perform Marilyn Manson's _Hey, Cruel World…_, which nobody even cares about. I'm angry for a little while, until I notice that both Kurt and Tina clapped, which makes it ok. Out of the entire Glee Club, only those two know real music.

But then something totally surprising happens. When Kurt decides to perform, he does it really subtly. He approaches the guy who always plays the piano, and asks him if he can play it himself. The guy says yes, and leaves the choir room. Then, Kurt says something in a really soft voice, and for a moment, I wonder if he wanted us to hear it or not.

"The song I'm about to sing hasn't been released officially. I'm just going by the live version, which is quite beautiful. Please, don't …judge what I'm about to sing. It's something really personal, and even though it wasn't written by me, I feel the same way the singer does."

"Who sings it?" Asks Mr. Schue, who'd chosen to sit next to me today. Kurt looks at him briefly, before looking back at the piano.

"Lady Gaga." Kurt says, and Mr. Schue nods. He leans in, and whispers in my ear.

"He's probably going to sing some ballad to Finn." Mr. Schue jokes, and I laugh, even though I don't find it funny. In the last few months, I've actually gotten to know Kurt better, and he wasn't the stalker Finn made him out to be. He actually _cared _about Finn. Finn was just too stupid to notice. Kurt begins to play the piano then, breaking off my train of thought.

"_Leave the coffin open when I go_

_And leave my pears and lipstick on,_

_So everybody knows_

_Pretty will be the photograph I'll leave_

_Lying down on famous knives,_

_So everybody sees_

_Bleach out all the dark_

_I'll swallow each peroxide shot_

_Someone I know could love and save me from myself;_

_Maybe I'll just clean this shit off of these fancy shoes_

_I'll be your Princess Die, and die with you"_

Kurt looks at me for a moment, and I gasp. It's as if he's telling me some secret message that he knows nobody else will be able to understand. I keep listening intently.

"_I wish that I was wrong_

_I wish that I was strong_

_I wish that I could cope, but I took pills and left a note"_

Next to me, Mr. Schue gasps. He leans in again, and whispers.

"Did you know he was in love with you?" Mr. Schue asks, and I scoff.

"Schuester, Kurt Hummel is _not in love with me_. He's in love with _Finn._" I say, and realize I sound jealous.

"Don't be so sure. It seems he's singing to you."

"_I'm hungry from an anorexic heart_

_I've been trying to tell you how I feel,_

_But you've never been very smart_

_I'm wrapped in silk made for Egyptian queens_

_I'll do it in the swimming pool so everybody sees_

_Bleach out all the dark,_

_I'll swallow each peroxide shot_

_Volumes I know will love and save me from myself_

_Or maybe I'll just clean this shit off of these fancy shoes,_

_I'll be your Princess fag, and die with you"_

Again, he looks at me, and for the briefest of moments, our eyes meet. _I'm in love with you, _he says. _I don't know how I feel about that, _is my reply. Then, he looks at someone in the back; I look, and realize it is Finn. Suddenly, I feel like hurting him for all he's done to Kurt.

"_Princess fag, I wanna see him cry_

_Princess die_

_Oh, Princess fag, we wanna watch him cry!_

_Princess die, oh, oh  
_

_I wish that I was strong,_

_I wish that I wrong, oh, oh_

_I wish that I could cope,_

_But I took pills and left a note,_

_Oh, oh"_

Kurt then looks at me again, and for a moment, I feel at ease. Like all my problems have disappeared and all I want and need is the boy singing the saddest, but truest, song before me.

"_And I wish that I would go_

_In my rich boyfriend's limo_

_Right after he proposed,_

_With a sixteen carrot stone,_

_Wrapped in rose gold_

_With the paparazzi all swarming 'round,_

_In my Louis Vuitton white button down,_

_Oh, it's not that deep"_

Then, Kurt looks right at Mr. Schue, and I grin. I think that what he's about to sing is aimed directly at the teacher who signed him up for this club with promises of letting him perform, and then shoved him into the background of every number.

"_So bob your head for another dead blond,_

_Whose real prince is in heaven_

_She just wants to sleep"_

He looks back at me, and this time, his eyes are full of tears. Worry takes over me in a second.

"_The final act of life will be in my own hands to do_

_I'll be your princess die, and die with you_

_Applaud, por vous."_

When he finishes singing, he gets up from the piano, and runs out of the room. Everyone is silent for a moment.

"Well, _that_ was depressing." Rachel says, breaking the silence. I turn to look at her.

"Shut up, Berry. That was _way _more beautiful than your pathetic attempt at being Celine." I say, get up, and go after Kurt.

After looking for a couple of minutes, I find him locked in a bathroom stall. Lucky for me, it's in the boys' bathroom. I knock on the stall's door.

"Go away."

"It's me, Kurt. Either let me in, or I'll knock the door down." I say, and the door opens slowly. Kurt looks like a mess; his face is covered in tears, and he looks like he's going to faint at any moment.

"Noah, please, forgive me for doing that to you. I know you don't feel the same way and that…it was stupid that I sang such a stupid song." Kurt says, and I shake my head.

"It wasn't stupid. You let everyone know how you felt, and in the process, you showed me something." I say, and Kurt frowns.

"What?"

I pull Kurt towards me, and lean in. Our lips meet, and it's paradise. At first, he doesn't respond. Then, after a while, he opens his mouth, and our tongues dance. We pull away when we need air, and I can see it in his face that he regrets it.

"What was that for?" Kurt asks, and I smile.

"That was for teaching me someone _can _love me."

* * *

_There you have it. My darkest, but possibly fluffiest, one-shot yet. Again, I apologize for the actions of a hater who reported my stories, and had them taken down. If it were for me, they'd still be there. Now, review, my lovelies. And I'll see you soon. I have a story I'm working on. Rated T, I promise._

_With love and suicide notes,_

_Master Gaga_

_*And yes, I did edit some of the song lyrics on Princess Die to make them fit the story. Now leave me alone. I'm suicidal. So fucking what. _


End file.
